1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to amusement devices, toys, and particularly those of the ball type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally balls of various types have been known, and many versions have been directed toward producing unusual performance characteristics. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,971, a ball is presented with six planar surfaces and is claimed to achieve flight paths varying with its spin. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,573, an egg-shaped ball is presented which exhibits numerous randomly positioned ridges in order to cause erratic bouncing. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,362,064, two ball shape concepts are described: one having a plurality of flat sides, and another having a plurality of bumps. As a result an unusual bounce is obtained. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,031,240, another ball toy is presented which exhibits a plurality of lobes claimed to cause uncertain bouncing. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,086,094 and 2,078,382, circumscribing bands are used on balls and claimed to affect their rebound.
In spite of these many variations, no prior design presents a ball having such surface non-uniformity which maintains the basic baseball look and yields a design which can be economically manufactured.